dlsldethicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kath Camarillas
Kathlyn Grace Camarillas (born January 28, 1994) is a Filipina artist. Early Life The eldest daughter of Rev. Roel Camarillas and Adelita Camarillas. Her father graduated with a degree of Bachelor in Theology at Good Shepherd Bible Theological College along with her mother, Adelita Camarillas who also has a degree of Bachelor in Accountancy. Her father is now the Pastor of The Thessalonian Trinity Baptist Church in Banay Banay 1st, San Jose Batangas for 22 years. She has two younger siblings namely, James Israel Camarillas and Christine Ann Camarillas who are also working on their studies. For over 23 years, they’ve been living in San Jose Batangas since his father started his mission. She is into photography, web designing, writing, blogging and has a great love in drawing. She is now on her 4th year college, taking up AB Multimedia Arts at De La Salle Lipa and a Sunday School Teacher at their church. She started school when she was 3 in an ACE School (Heavenly Bible Baptist Academy) in Lipa Batangas where she was accelerated to Kinder 2 at a young age and finished her course within 10 months having been rewarded as one of the top students. Her parents thought that she was too young to enter Grade 1 the following year so they decided not to enroll her for the next couple of years. After two years, she went back to the same school and studied for a year. Due to some circumstances that she was being bullied by higher years, she transferred to Good Shepherd Christian Academy in Batangas City and continued her studies for the next two years and she has been recognized yearly as the top student of the class. At the end of grade 3, her parents transferred her again to Christ Outreach Christian Academy in San Jose, Batangas wherein she graduated as the class valedictorian. In 2006, she attended high school at Batangas State University – Integrated School. She came to have an interest in arts when she first had her Drafting Subjects and Elective Majors which focuses in designs and AutoCAD. Before her high school ended, she decided to be an Architect. In 2010, before entering college, she had struggles on what course she will take. Her father wants her to take Psychology instead of Architecture. She had to obey her father’s will so she decided to enroll with that course at Batangas State University. On her first year, she seemed to enjoy her studies and decided that she will continue her course and become a Psychiatrist. But on her second year, she became fickle-minded when she took up an Industrial Psychology subject because she cannot imagine future sitting on a table doing some HR stuffs. That is also the time when she’s competing in every art contests inside and outside the school – the thought that she really love arts came back to her mind. Before entering her 3rd year in college, she decided to transfer school and take up AB Multimedia Arts at De La Salle Lipa. She is now on her 4th year and is currently working on with her thesis entitled, “Anong Kulay ng Mundo Para Sa’yo?” that is to be presented on September 20, 2014. She is expected to graduate next year, 2015. After college, she is planning on entering Bible School, and obtain a degree of Bachelor in Theology. Personality She is known to have a jolly personality. One who always smile and crack jokes – whether she is in school, in church and even at home. She always tends to look at things positively because she believes that “Life is too short to let negativity occupy your thoughts” and “If we free our minds from those negativities and leave it all to God, focus on the positives, we could enjoy life without regret”. Whatever circumstance she may get, she believes and trusts the Almighty God that she will be able to overcome everything through Him. Category:W4B